Sentimientos guardados y emoción por un tomate
by ScorpioDani
Summary: España cavila sobre sus sentimientos por Romano. ¿Qué hará cuando éste le demuestre lo que siente por él?


**Resumen:** España cavila sobre sus sentimientos por Romano. ¿Qué hará cuando éste le demuestre lo que siente por él?

**Notas:** No hay un gran argumento. Sólo quería escribir otra historia de estos dos. Es que cada vez que veo imágenes, doujinshis o videos me inspiro y escribo. Nunca había escrito en primera persona, be warned. **Puede haber OoC**. No sé si España es muy sentimental, yo simplemente creo que así es como es xDD Espero que le guste a quien lo lea.

**Los sentimientos guardados del Jefe y la emoción de Romano por un tomate**

Romano y yo teníamos una relación un tanto extraña. Él siempre me insultaba. _Estúpido, imbécil, bastardo, maldito, idiota_, adjetivos como esos eran los que usaba para referirse a mí, mientras yo sólo lo quería y cuidaba. Era así todo el día y todos los días, yo no creía hacer nada para merecerlo. Si le decía que el piso no estaba limpio, respondía que era yo quien lo ensuciaba más. Si no había comida, era porque yo no había comprado lo suficiente. Era apenas un niño y se comportaba de cierta forma como un adulto, al menos en su forma de hablar. Si no fuese tan lindo…

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que me decía y de lo malhumorado que siempre estaba, era irresistible cuando se lo proponía. Cada vez que comía pizza y mostraba esa cara de delicia, cuando le regalaba un tomate, cuando lo elogiaba por sus cualidades. Esto último lo hacía muy feliz; podía ver esa pequeña sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba. Siempre que se lo merecía, lo felicitaba, abrazaba y le regalaba cosas. Tal vez por eso creció tan mimado.

Cuando Austria me lo entregó, no me gustaba demasiado. Era desordenado, molesto, perezoso y grosero. Sufrí un poco al principio pues pensaba que con su llegada, habría menos trabajo en mi casa. Fue todo lo contrario. Pero decidí no darle mucha importancia y seguir adelante.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo descubrí mucho más acerca de Romano. Fui entendiendo su forma de ser; aunque a veces era irritante con ese carácter de los mil demonios que se cargaba, esa era su personalidad. Fui conociendo sus gestos y manías. Sus hábitos y miedos. Dormía conmigo en las noches de lluvias fuertes y tormentas de nieve. _Mucho frío en mi habitación_, decía. Me hacía reír hasta cuando me insultaba. Cosechábamos, recolectábamos, preparábamos y nos comíamos nuestros rojos tomates juntos. Me apresuraba en llegar a casa para hablar con él. Le tomé cariño. Quizás demasiado.

A veces era difícil mantener mi sonrisa y la alegría ante todo el mundo, como cuando algún problema con mis comunidades autónomas ocurría, pero con Romano no tenía ni que esforzarme, él era de los pocos que había visto ese "lado oscuro" de mí y no me repelía ni me apartaba. La verdad no sé por qué no lo hacía, podía llegar a ser tan deprimente y cruel cuando estaba en ese estado, pero no, él se quedaba conmigo, me hacía compañía y me hacía sentir mejor. Además, el verlo me emocionaba y me llenaba de alegría. Entonces lo abrazaba fuertemente y sucedía lo de siempre, me golpeaba y me insultaba pero no me importaba. Sólo me mantenía junto a él. Y algunas veces, hasta lograba que me devolviera el abrazo.

Ya Lovi no era un niño, la verdad es que el traje que usaba ya le quedaba pequeño, señal inequívoca de que se estaba desarrollando, como país y como persona. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, no me llegaba ni a las rodillas en altura y era tan adorable, hasta que abría su boca. Esa tendencia suya a sonrojarse y volverse completamente rojo cuando estaba avergonzado o enojado, sólo lograba que mi mente lo comparara con un tomate. ¡Oh, esos tiempos! Se veía tan mono. Y lo seguía haciendo.

Ese rápido crecimiento solamente significaba que pronto se iría de mi lado y eso era lo menos que quería en el mundo. Si Romano se iba nunca nadie más vería a un España igual de alegre. Ya el pequeño italiano estaba casi de mi altura y su belleza era cada vez más radiante. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, lo cual era malo porque me quedaba paralizado (con cara de idiota, según Roma) viendo sus hermosas orbes color avellana y sólo conseguía un golpe que me hacía despertar y miradas enojadas de su parte (y algunas veces un adorable sonrojo). No es como si tuviera muchas oportunidades de observarlo tan fijamente, de todas formas. Contemplar sus ojos, era ver muy dentro de él y no me permitía eso. Su rostro era tan lindo, sin impurezas ni nada para dañarlo. Sus cejas eran finas y sus pestañas largas. Su ceño siempre fruncido era lo que quebraba un poco su belleza natural, pero sin él no sería mi pequeño Romano. Yo amaba verlo sonriendo, era entonces cuando su cara se relajaba y me dejaba detallar mejor sus rasgos. Su piel era blanca y suave y me habría gustado tocarla más y no sólo cuando nuestras manos se tocaban al intentar coger el mismo tomate o cuando lo abrazaba y él me apartaba. Su cuerpo era menudo y delgado. Perfecto para mis brazos.

Le había dicho muchas veces a Lovi lo guapo que era pero siempre me golpeaba y se iba. No me creía o no quería creerme. Para no hacerse ilusiones, tal vez. O tal vez porque me odiaba.

Desde que comencé a compartir con Romano, dejé de salir todos los días con mis amigos y de pasar las noches tomando y acostándome con cualquiera que me mostrara sus intenciones. Algunas veces salía con Francis pero no igual que antes, cuando nos emborrachábamos y ligábamos con todos y todas. Cuando me encerraba en la oficina, rememoraba todos esos agradables (y no tan agradables) momentos con él y en una de esas tantas ocasiones, me di cuenta de lo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había visto claramente hasta ahora: Me gustaba Lovi. Mejor dicho, estaba enamorado de Lovino Vargas.

Siempre había creído que lo que sentía por él era amor fraternal, como un padre ama a su hijo; después de todo lo había criado desde que era pequeño, pero ahora entendía que no era sólo eso. Lo quería como algo más, como mi pareja, como mi amante. Quería tenerlo siempre para mí y hacerle sentir cosas que nadie más podría. Quería que Romano me mirara a mí y sonriera. _Lo amaba._

¡Demonios! Si le decía eso, era hombre muerto. Si es que me creía, de todas formas. Y si me creía, lo más probable es que me abandonara. O me odiara más.

¿Y ahora?

Actuar normal. Eso era, actuar como si todo estuviese igual y yo no lo quisiera besar hasta dejar sus labios rojos y ensalivados. Ése era un trabajo fácil para Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Claro.

* * *

><p>–¡Romano! ¡Romano!<p>

No lo encontraba en ninguna parte, ya lo había buscado por toda la casa. Acababa de llegar y quería verlo, preguntarle por su día para luego contarle el mío.

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió dejando paso a un joven sudoroso, con la ropa llena de tierra, con sombrero de paja y… ¿con una sonrisa radiante? Eso no era habitual de ver en la cara de mi Romano. Me sorprendí.

–España, España. ¡Mira lo que tengo! Es el tomate más grande y rojo que hemos cultivado. ¡Es el mejor logro de la historia! ¿No es hermoso?

Sonreí intensamente y reí con alegría. Nuestra nueva cosecha de tomates era una maravilla y Romano estaba feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

–Ey, idiota, acércate y admíralo. Es todo un logro de mi parte. Con esto haremos la mejor pasta y la mejor pizza y no tendré que…

Me acerqué tal como me dijo. Actúa normal, me regañé a mí mismo. Pero al estar frente a él, me dediqué a observarlo, actuar como si no quisiera quitarle esa inocencia, no era tan fácil como me hacía creer. Ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Estaba complacido por el éxito de la cosecha pero era mil veces mejor ver a Romano de ese humor. Sabía que daría cualquier cosa por verlo así otra vez. Ver ese rostro resplandeciente, lleno de tierra y sudor, con el cabello revuelto y sin el ceño fruncido era un espectáculo de admirar. Uno que raras veces ocurría pero era maravilloso en todo su esplendor.

Cuando sentí una presión sobre mis labios y unos brazos rodeando mi cuello, salí de mis pensamientos y abrí los ojos enormemente. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Romano? Lo vi con los ojos cerrados y besando mis labios y no sabía qué hacer. Digo, ¿qué haces cuando una persona a la que se supones que no le gustas para nada te besa de repente? Yo no estaba preparado para esto. Nunca me lo esperé.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos mientras el beso se terminaba. Parecía… ¿asustado, horrorizado, angustiado, arrepentido? No sabía qué. Sólo sabía que hubo un ruido de algo que caía al piso y que Romano echaba a correr hacia la puerta abierta por la que había llegado, en dirección a los campos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué significaba?

Después de un minuto de digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir, salí detrás de él. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido antes de que ese cabezota se hiciera las ideas equivocadas y se formara un gran problema entre nosotros. Uno absolutamente innecesario.

Afuera hacía mucho sol, apenas salí me empapé en sudor. Afortunadamente yo era bastante rápido y lo alcancé un poco antes de llegar a los huertos de tomates, tras una corta carrerita que me dejó sudando considerablemente. Lo giré y lo enfrenté. Forcejeó para soltarse pero yo no lo pensaba dejar ir, era mejor aclarar eso de una vez. En uno de sus intentos de escape, los dos caímos al suelo. Yo sobre él. El sombrero cayó de su cabeza, dejando su cabello libre para extenderse sobre el piso y enmarcar su rostro. Lo inmovilicé e intenté hablar.

–Romano, yo…

–¡Suéltame, bastardo! Déjame ir. No sabes nada, no hagas esto, yo… –el italiano se movía bajo mi cuerpo (que estaba pegado al suyo) y eso estaba mal. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia un lado. En sus ojos había un poco de humedad. ¿Eran lágrimas? Eso fue suficiente para que lo que estaba despertando entre mis piernas se aplacara.

–¡Escúchame! Yo…

–No, no. Olvida lo que hice, fue… fue, ¡maldición! No fue nada. Ahora quítate de encima y déjame seguir revisando la cosecha… –otra vez esa mirada enojada en sus ojos. Se soltó una de las manos y me dio un golpe en el ojo. Mierda. Iba a andar con un ojo morado. Me llevé ambas manos al rostro y Romano intentó escapar pero me di cuenta rápidamente y me senté sobre sus caderas, imposibilitándole la salida.

–¡Escucha! –al ver que no iba a conseguir nada hasta que Romano se calmara un poco, decidí hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió. Hacer lo mismo que Romano me había hecho. Agarré rudamente su cara con una mano áspera por la tierra, hice que me mirara a los ojos y lo besé. Fuerte. Sin contemplaciones. Era mi turno ahora.

Romano, como era obvio, se resistió. Intentó mover su cabeza a un lado y romper el beso pero mi agarre era fuerte. Mordí su labio inferior y él intentó protestar ante lo que colé mi lengua en su boca. Lo besaba tan duro que nuestros dientes chocaban y la saliva se escurría por nuestras barbillas. Mi lengua navegaba por cada rincón de su boca. No era así exactamente como esperaba nuestro segundo beso juntos pero con Romano nada era predecible. Debí haberlo sabido.

En algún punto, él también comenzó a disfrutar del beso porque dejé de sentir su resistencia y paró de moverse, cosa que agradecí mentalmente, no quería salirme de control y hacer algo que Romano no me perdonara nunca.

Un instante después sentí sus brazos en mi cuello y sus labios moviéndose contra los míos. Oh Dioses, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Saber que los dos nos movíamos al mismo ritmo del beso era maravilloso. Lo quería tanto. Sentí sus dientes hundirse en mis labios y como un hilillo de sangre descendía por mi barbilla juntándose con su saliva. Esa era la pequeña venganza de Romano por haberlo mordido antes, no que me importara. Era tan ardiente tenerlo así conmigo.

Hacía tanto calor ahí afuera, acostados en la tierra y con el sol sobre nuestras cabezas pero no nos queríamos separar. Lovi me besaba como si me fuese a ir y nunca me volviese a ver (como si yo lo fuese a permitir, de cualquier forma). Sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las mías, unas de sus manos estaba en mi cabeza y la otra en mi espalda y nuestras entrepiernas juntas, podía notar que él también me deseaba. No cabía en mí de alegría.

Quería tocar todo su cuerpo, todo eso que sería mío. Abrí su camisa y colé mi mano. Jadeó contra mis labios y al oírlo, yo también gemí. Eso era tan excitante, estar así con Lovi, al aire libre, bajo el cielo azul, a plena luz del sol, sudados y acostados en la tierra, rodeados de cultivos de tomate, a la vista de cualquiera que se pasase por ahí. Y él pareció leer mis pensamientos porque rompió el tan largo beso.

Jadeó y reguló su respiración, mientras yo también lo hacía, antes de hablar. –No… no, esto no puede pasar. Tú, imbécil, no…

Lo callé antes de que comenzara a gritar incoherencias, colocando mi dedo sobre sus labios. –Tienes que oír lo que te tengo que decir. Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿sí? –pareció entender y se quedó callado.

–Te quiero. Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta pero no te podía decir nada por temor a perderte. Prefería que siguiéramos como estábamos a decirte la verdad y que me rechazaras y me dejaras. Pensé que me odiabas.

–Yo... –interrumpí a Romano nuevamente.

–Creo que ya todos mis amigos saben lo que siento por ti, me hacían bromas y me aconsejaban que te lo dijera. Todos nos reuníamos para comentar nuestros problemas con nuestros respectivos amados. Al menos yo no soy el que va peor, eso me alegraba en cierta forma. Francis está muy mal con…

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. –Idiota, no te desvíes del tema –me reclamó y me dio otro golpazo. La próxima vez le ataré las manos, seguro.

–¡Ay! Eres cruel, Romano –le dije con lagrimitas en los ojos. Todavía que le digo lo que había callado por tanto tiempo.

–Es tu culpa, además yo no te odio. Nunca lo he hecho, si no, no te habría besado –mirando hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada y sonrojado.

Aún con un poco de dolor de cabeza por el fuerte manotazo, logré que me mirara. –Todo esto que está pasando es culpa tuya, Romano, ¿por qué dejaste que me enamorara de ti, lindo tomatito? Tu comportamiento, tu actitud, tu personalidad, tus manías, tus alegrías, tu extraño humor, tu sinceridad, tu carácter conmigo, todo tú me has enamorado.

–Mierda –pude leer en sus ojos el siguiente golpe hacia mi cara a tiempo y lo esquivé. Romano estaba mostrando su parte agresiva (que mostraba siempre, a decir verdad) y eso sólo significaba que estaba avergonzado. Es decir que le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo. Y a juzgar por el beso que me dio y el otro que devolvió, me correspondía en sentimientos. Aun así quería oírlo de sus labios. Estar completamente seguro de que sentía algo por mí, más allá del agradecimiento o la amistad.

–Tú, bastardo, ¿de verdad sientes todo eso que dices? –se veía tan adorable con sus mejillas rojitas–. ¿No sientes lo mismo por mi estúpido hermano? ¿No estás confundido? Él siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo y no creo que tú….

–¡Claro que no! Ay Dios, ¡las cosas que piensas! Yo te quiero a ti y sólo a ti. Es cierto que una vez intenté cambiarte por él (¡no hacías nada, Romano!), pero después me arrepentí si quiera de haberlo pensado. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, aunque en ese entonces no lo sabía. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Tú y tu hermano son muy diferentes. Romano, te quiero a ti –lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, quería que entendiera lo que quería transmitir con eso. Debí apretarlo muy fuerte porque emitió un quejido de protesta. Me separé de él y lo miré fijamente y con dulzura.

–Y entonces qué dices, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? Ya sabes, románticamente. Prometo aguantar tus golpes, tu mal humor, tus malos hábitos… –no me di cuenta de lo que decía hasta que él habló.

–Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar una situación especial, idiota… –¡oh no! lo he arruinado. Romano no me querrá por lo que he dicho…–, pero… acepto estar contigo, porque creo que eres el único capaz de soportarme y no me quiero quedar solo toda la vida. Y porque yo también te quiero.

Lo último lo susurró bajito, pero estábamos tan cerca que lo escuché perfectamente. Oh Dioses, ¡Romano me quería! ¡Me quería y aceptaba estar conmigo! Mi corazón estaba tan loco como yo y amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, seguramente para mostrarse ante Romano y que viera que era todo suyo.

Estaba tan feliz que me paré y levanté a Romano conmigo. Lo tomé por la cintura y le di vueltas en el aire, repartí besos por toda su cara cuando lo bajé. Lo besé, lo abracé. Lo amaba tanto. Le solté y lo miré directamente a los ojos, aún eufórico.

–Vamos a estar juntos y comer tomates y pasta y dulces, nos casaremos y seremos felices… –mientras hablaba veía en Romano una gran sonrisa, mirándome de una forma tan dulce. Era extraño decir eso viniendo de él, pero eso era lo que veía. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y un suave beso en mis labios sangrantes. Sentí que definitivamente mi corazón se había escapado volando. Cuando se separó, sin embargo, vi una mueca sarcástica en su lindo rostro.

–Mira, estás todo sudado. Bastardo, por empujarme aquí ahora estamos sucios –me mostró la mano que tenía apoyada en mi mejilla. El sudor y la tierra formaban barro–. Apuesto a que yo estoy igual o peor que tú. Argh. Deberíamos ir a bañarnos –dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa. Yo lo seguí y lo agarré de la mano. No me importaba la suciedad si estaba junto a él.

–Uhm, ¿no crees que podemos entrar juntos a la ducha? Ya sabes, así ahorramos agua y tiempo…

–¡Eres un pervertido, España!

–Oh, vamos, Romano… –le iba suplicando cuando entramos a la sala de la casa y vimos el gran tomate tirado en el piso.

Mi querido italiano se apresuró a recogerlo y mostrármelo.

–Es el mejor tomate de la historia. Es tan perfecto. Tan rojo y grande. No me cabe duda que sabrá mucho mejor de lo que se ve, nadie podría cultivar algo mejor que esto, ¡es mi obra maestra! Todos se morirán de envidia cuando lo vean, con tomates como este, nuestra economía nunca más se verá afectada… –no paraba de hablar. Tantos elogios por un simple tomate. Estaba bien, la verdad es que era lo mejor que había dado nuestra cosecha y ver a Romano así de contento me alegraba de sobremanera pero en cuanto vio el fruto, me dejó de lado y se olvidó de mí.

Así que hice lo único sabio que había que hacer en un momento como ese. Le quité el molesto tomate de las manos. Me miró sorprendido de que parara su _maravilloso_ monólogo. Le besé intensamente para dejarlo perdido, ausente; lo cargué en brazos y lo llevé escaleras arriba, a darnos esa ansiada ducha. Y si por alguna razón, seguía hablando del tomate o de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera yo, lo haría olvidar todo. No importaban los métodos. Porque ahora que Romano estaba conmigo, no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Por ahora la ducha _juntos_ y luego la comida (sí, íbamos a comer tomate, más específicamente, ese gran tomate), después me ocuparía de nuestra nueva vida juntos. Nuestra nueva vida como pareja. Me dedicaría a hacerlo feliz.

_**FIN**_


End file.
